A New Adventure
by PixelatedWorld
Summary: Set after the events of the games. After awakening with no memories of his past Terrakai sets out to reclaim them. *This follows Terrakai mainly. The others in-depth section will be posted on their owner sites look there for individual sections.*
1. Prologue

Prologue:

You look out into the distance, enjoying the lush fields and rolling hills, wishing you didn't have to go and continue training. As you get called back by your keyblade master, you let a sigh, and look at the newest recruit, the one everyone called Z, sitting to enjoy the scenery himself. Slowly you turn around preparing for more rigorous training. This isn't about you though; this is about the boy, Z. To him you are just a figment of his imagination, something that will break him a little more if he lets you. And as you left, he just sat breathing in the fresh air, and taking in the reality of the world. The Heartless were on the advance and he knew it; but where were they advancing to? No one could find the keyhole and the Heartless just kept coming trying to destroy it. And soon they would find it. How did he know this? A shadow told him so. Soon taking in as much as he could, trying to always remember this place, his only home, he stood. That was when it all went wrong. That was when shadows began swallowing the area, leaving nothing but darkness; and that darkness soon consumed Z.

With a jolt the boy awakened remembering only having been swallowed by the darkness. "Who am I again?" He asked himself the answer so close but just out of reach. Unable to find an answer he instead began to survey the area around him. The thing he was laying on was a table he assured himself. Other than the table the room had one other object, a mirror. The boy looks into it expecting to see the face of a 7 year old he thought he was; but was astonished to see an older version of what he expected. With that he stepped out of the room interested in what he would find next. Stepping out he discovers another table in another near empty room; this time with a man sitting at it sipping out of a cup. As the boy approached the man gazed upward. As soon as he caught sight of the boy he dropped the cup and in its place a giant key appeared. The boy, caring not of the steaming liquid on the floor, began to ask about the key. "What's tha-" he began to say, before his voice cracked stopping the sentence from being completed. "You know perfectly well what this is Terrakai." The man said bashing the boy, who had assumed himself to be the Terrakai the man was talking about. As Terrakai blacked out the man knelt down to investigate him. Muttering a few words he left Terrakai and pulled out a packet of ramen out of a nearby cupboard. Picking up a pot from the sink he began cooking it.

When Terrakai awoke the man, who introduced himself as Masaru, began questioning Terrakai. Through the conversation Masaru had come to the conclusion that Terrakai was truly amnesiac and wanted to learn more about the key the man possessed. "Thankfully for you I can solve both problems in one swoop." Masaru told Terrakai, "I will train you in the ways of a keybearer and in return you you can seal the keyholes. And who knows maybe you'll reclaim your lost memories; in fact I think your memories may be trapped in the keyholes." "The keyholes?" Terrakai asked after giving up on trying to eat his ramen with a butter knife and instead attempted to use the tongs he found nearby. "Okay come on your training starts today. Let's go." Masaru says as he took Terrakai's bowl and dropped it out the window.

Every week Terrakai learned something new. His first week was dedicated purely to learning about the worlds and history. His second was fighting with a twig. The third was dedicated to surviving on his own. Soon his fourth and final week of training had begun. Waking up Terrakai dived out of the tree he slept in, to avoiding becoming a bears snack. It had become his favorite place to sleep, his tent was rigged to explode, he discovered after laying in it the first night, and sleeping on the floor completely defenseless got him attacked. As Terrakai landed he surveyed the area. Noticing nothing in sight he lowered the stick he picked up off the ground. Then as if by instinct he threw the stick and yelled "Fire!", causing the stick to burst into flame scorching the patch of bushes he directed at. Suddenly Masaru jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of Terrakai. "Good job Terrakai. Now you can come inside and sleep again. Though on question how are your clothes not shredded after that explosion?" "I don't know they were but the mended themselves." "Okay then. Well now it's time to get your key. Let's go." As Masaru walked away Terrakai followed excited to finally get his key.

"TERRAKAI! WHAT DOES A KEYBEARER USE TO TRAVEL WORLD TO WORLD?!" Masaru yells to get the sleeping Terrakai's attention. Tapping Masaru back Terrakai replied,"A gummi ship sir. A true keybearer always travels in one." After Masaru looked and realized he was tricked he continues to say "You already know where the gummi ship is so go ahead load up and go. Just remember I have recall button to return the ship if you're gone too long." It took three days after that event for anything to happen to Terrakai. Looking out to the world he had just reached Terrakai proudly told himself "I seem to have reached a world called Wonderland. Seems like it will be a pretty straightforward world. It's like stealing ramen from Masaru's kitchen when I was supposed to stay out in the wild. Just in and out. No one will ever know I'm there." And with that rambling sentence Terrakai jumped out of the gummi ship and began his skydive toward Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Terrakai's Wonderland

Clueless on what was soon to happen; the Mad Hatter and March Hare were sipping away at tea. "More please." The Hatter said finishing his cup. "Glad-" the March Hare began, looking up. Noticing the figure in black and red that was falling from the sky he instead starting to tell the Hatter that another guest would be dropping in. "We seem to have anot-" he started this time, only to be cut off by Terrakai crashing through the table, shattering it and sending flying everything that was resting on it including the Dormouse; who was fast asleep until he was flung to goodness knows where. Brushing himself off Terrakai muttered, "Next time I should probably land the ship so I can actually get back on it." The Hatter after taking notice of this newcomer informed the March Hare by saying, "We seem to have another guest." Then he handed Terrakai a teacup and started pouring tea from a teapot that seemingly formed out of nowhere. Terrakai not caring about this steaming liquid that looked a lot like the coffee Masaru always drank dropped the cup allowing it to fall and shatter leaving it's pieces with all the other glass from the set. "I have no care for this "tea". Could you just tell me where the keyhole is so I can be on my way." The Hatter, caring more about the tea that Terrakai had wasted then what Terrakai actually said, began steaming silently to himself and started muttering things along the lines of, "That fool wasting tea." and, "Treating me like this on my un-birthday, it's very inhuman." Terrakai, who had grown tired of being ignored, then decided to use a more aggressive approach. Summoning his Kingdom Key into his hand Terrakai grunted to getting the man and, what he assumed to be a rabbit's, attention.

As they turned their heads suddenly their wacky expressions changed to that of fear. "I- if y- y- you want something try asking the cat he'll know what to do." The Hare said before he and the Hatter darted off. "Great I think I know what I'm looking for now. I wonder why they were so afraid when I pulled the key though?" Terrakai said pleased to have gotten an answer. Turning around Terrakai discovered it wasn't him they fled from but the Shadows that had formed behind him as he drew the keyblade. Recognizing the creatures from his lessons he immediately began attacking the nearest one. After vanquishing it he jumped back- right as the other ten attempted to claw him. Lunging forward Terrakai subconsciously flipped the keyblade so that crown shape could be used to slash the Heartless instead of just hitting them. Cutting through three he gave a laugh. In that brief pause the Heartless, once again acting in unison, all clawed Terrakai. Grimacing Terrakai then seemed to lose himself. His eyes seemed to battle with themselves turning partly yellow, and his hair formed black highlights. Jumping from the broken table to the roof of the nearby house, Terrakai pointed his key at the shadows and yelled "BLIZZARD!" Freezing the group, Terrakai jumped down and swung. The second his key collided with the shadows they un-froze, leaving Terrakai to swing one last time. As he swung the shadows all fell, disintegrating, and he took a final glance around. Noticing no other Heartless, Terrakai relaxed; and as he did his eyes regained their natural silver color and his hair turned completely red once more. Noticing the food that he had launched as he skydived in was still intact Terrakai sucumbed to hunger and decieded to take a break. As he snacked Terrakai laid out his playing cards that he took with him from Masaru's home for a one person game of Kingdom Cards.

As he finished eating and successfully completed his game Terrakai packed up and moved on to find the cat that the Hatter and Hare were talking about. After getting lost for an hour Terrakai looked up, noticing he had wandered into a forest. After "finding" the forest Terrakai, for the first time, noticed how small he had become after landing on this world. "Even the flowers are bigger than I am." Terrakai complained, "The only thing that could make this worse would be if Heartless attacked." As if on cue Shadows began rising, barricading the exit to the forest. Slashing with his key, Terrakai tried to break the barrier of Shadows, but for each one he vanquished five more took it's place. Soon Terrakai fell, accepting his fate, and allowed the Heartless to defeat him. And for some reason the last things Terrakai saw as he blacked out were a snake and dragon.

At the Queen's Castle the Red Queen was busily chopping off people's heads. As she commanded "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Suddenly the March Hare and Mad Hatter burst through the door. "Your Majesty! We were attacked!" the Hatter said while gasping for air. "Attacked?" the Queen asked. "Yes by someone who called upon those things that were messing with you." "What?! Tell me what this person looked like." "He had hair slightly less red than your roses, eyes as silver as the moon." "And..." Then the Hare interjected with, "All black clothes with crimson edging on the bottom of the shirt, a really baggy shirt with a pointed bottom held by a crimson karate belt and a scarf of the same color."

That was when Terrakai awoke. Looking around he discovered he was in the same place as before, "The Lotus Forest." he confirmed to himself. Looking at his body he also noted that he was not a Heartless. "Well I guess that's good. But sadly I'm out of tea." Walking deeper into the forest Terrakai pondered on his sudden want for tea. At the same time Terrakai was doing so a floating head, that of a cat, watched intrigued and smiled. He loved the wacky ones. That was when Terrakai turned around. Noticing the head that had been watching him, Terrakai drew his keyblade, expecting the worst. The head then seemed to sprout a body and began talking. "I hear you are looking for something." it stated. "I truly do seem to be." Terrakai said in reply, "A keyhole." "If it is a keyhole you are searching for look for a door." The cat told Terrakai as it tossed it's head upward. "What kind of door am I looking for cat?" "The kind that opens..." The cat whispered as Terrakai leaned in closer to hear, "AND CLOSES!" It yelled knocking Terrakai off his feet. Suddenly as Terrakai stood back up it lay down and with a wave of its paw it disappeared leaving nothing more than a smile. Terrakai then understanding exactly where to go wandered around the forest looking for the exit he had just been standing behind.

After wandering through a royal garden with no one inside Terrakai stepped into a giant room. Looking around he knew this was the place the cat was talking about. Stepping to the little door, Terrakai summoned his keyblade. As soon as he pointed it at the door he felt a searing pain in the back of his head and passed out once more. The Red Queen, who had shadows carrying her, appeared from under the giant bed. "So this is the boy." she said, "The one who bears a keyblade. CARDS! TAKE HIM TO THE CHOPPING BLOCK!" She suddenly yelled. As she did the cards began to scatter attempting to figure out which "he" the Queen meant. As if on cue Terrakai gave a demonic sounding laugh. The Queen, who had heard as the laughter got louder, snapped to attention. "How are you still alive?" she asked "That blow was hard enough to remove a head." Terrakai, whose hair had turned pure black and eyes had turn entirely yellow, stood up and seemed to sprout black wings. Looking down at the Queen, Terrakai, in his now demonic voice said, " The kid is out cold. I on the other hand have just been uncaged and I think I want some hearts." The Queen then replied with, "Well who are you then?" "The names Soarnight." Terrakai said, and with a menacing smile he continued, "I think I'll take the hearts here first." Some time later when Terrakai came to his senses, he was standing over the Red Queen's body and all around were Card Soldiers, sliced in half. Quickly checking the Queens pulse, Terrakai gave a sigh of relief, his hair and eyes once again returning to their former colors. "I wonder what happened this time." He wondered, "I'm actually getting used to passing out. That's sad." Then deciding locking the keyhole mattered more he turned to the still sleeping door and locked the keyhole. Looking down he noticed a strange symbol form beneath his feet. As the edges of his vision began to darken, Terrakai, who already knew what was happening began to complain. "Great I just woke up too." He stated and collapsed passed out for the third time in Wonderland.

Instead of awakening where he was this time Terrakai remembered, not too much but just enough to change. He remembered his brother and sister, his basic training, and his old world. Then he thought back to when Masaru awakened his keyblade. Standing on the stained glass, which was decorated with a snake and a dragon, Terrakai looked around. As glanced he to his left three pedestals appeared. Noticing the weapons on the pedestals Terrakai impulsively started walking toward the wand. As if planning to screw him over, in his mind he heard a voice say "You've already made your choice Terrakai. Now you must face it." Soon Shadows began climbing onto the glass shattering it as they went. With the Shadows rapidly advancing and Terrakai weaponless, Terrakai tried kicking them. Doing nothing but angering them further, Terrakai continued. After a couple seconds the Shadows reached where Terrakai was standing. Watching the last chunk fall Terrakai screamed, and began to follow the glass down. Landing on another stained glass platform, Terrakai looked around once more. He noted this new floor had what looked like that boy from his lessons shadow form. "Sora thats his name." Terrakai noted. Only this one looked even darker; and it had wings. Once he finished Terakai noticed he had the three items, colored black and crimson, and he quickly grabbed the first one he could reach, the sword. After he held the blade the voice in his head began talking again, this time in a extremely malfested voice, "Good job you've picked your weapon, now use it." Terrakai who swung the blade, gasped. A boy and girl who looked so familiar were standing there, and Masaru. In his head he remembered they were his brother and sister. Then each drew a keyblade and dashed at Terrakai. Reacting Terrakai swung his blade and called upon some mysterious power, summoning a shield. With a few swings Terrakai dropped the three and then began walking away. Then he stopped remembering that and instead thought of the time when he was disowned by the keybearers. All he did was try to talk to the Heartless and learn; so they kicked him and his followers out of the barracks, the one keybearers stayed at during the keyblade war. So using his newly discovered powers Terrakai opened a dark portal to the shadow world and, he, his family, Masaru, and his other followers stepped through.

Waking up from his little nap Terrakai wasn't the same. Resting in his hands were two new keys, the Shadow Legion and Forgotten Memories. Glad to have his Heartless key, (The Shadow Legion) Terrakai looked at it. Then he realized his darkness and, his power was all in this key. It changed him, returned his power; and all it wanted in return was blood, and of course hearts. He could supply it; but only if he could feed it the Heartless as well. "I know you want blood; but locking the other keyholes will give me the rest of my memories so, some Heartless will be fed on as well." Then noticing the key that replaced the Kingdom Key he used to carry, Terrakai thought to himself. "If the SL (Shadow Legion) is my darkness and power then, is this new key my past and happiness? Is it what I forgot?" Determining that he would call the key Forgotten Memories (FM) he began to talk to it and get to know it better by hitting it against a giant wall. After learning his magic had been shadowfied, Terrakai walked to the royal garden in hopes of finding food. After finding his food, Terrakai sat on the throne and open a shadow portal. flinging his finger to change the world it was leading to Terrakai looked for a world with an easy to find keyhole. "And Hearts," The Shadow Legion seemed to whisper in Terrakai's mind. "Yes SL. Hearts too." Finally he found the perfect world. Being the home of the historical figures Sora and Riku, Terrakai knew that it would be the perfect keyhole to lock. Changing the location of the portal, Terrakai jumped in... and plummeted into the ocean.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Another Keybearer adventures?!

The stars were bright in the unknown world. She had no direction other than to "Seal the keyholes in each world, closing them off from the heartless." Even if she had done this before, it never became more familiar to her. Losing her two best friends was hard, as she thought that they would survive with her through the journey. She thought, as she walked through the dense foliage of Dagobah, in the Star Wars world, that keyblade wielders were destined for a lonely path, as her grandfather was, Riku. She saw a metal building's face, hidden in the deep jungle. Walking up, she saw many heartless trying to get into the building. When they saw her, however, they attacked. With a swing of her scaley keyblade, and the help of her slithery friend, the heartless went down, one by one. The door opened, and two men with guns came out, with a woman in strange clothes. "Hello, I am Princess Leia. How did you defeat those mysterious creatures?" She smiled, and her keyblade disappeared in light. "It's all just being me. Anyway, I'm looking for something. It looks like this," and she showed the princess a picture of a keyhole. "It may be on a building or rock wall, and may look like a painting. But, it really is what I'm looking for." Leia looked down, and mumbled something, and escorted the girl in. "What is your name?" she asked. "Marissa." The girl replied. Leia took the girl to a ship, and said, "I'm sending you to Coruscant, where I want you to check the files in the old Jedi Temple, because it might have something. Just know, its rubble."

The flight was long and boring, but Marissa survived. She landed near the broken ruins of an ancient stone building, and when climbing the steps, saw a console that seemed undamaged. She stepped up, and somehow could read the strange letters. When she looked up "keyhole," a picture of a rock wall formed, and underneath it stated "FOUND WITHIN TATOOINE, INSIDE ANAKIN SKYWALKER'S HOME" and clearly had a coordinate to follow. She went back to the ship, and told them where to go.

After arriving in the hot, desert world, she walked straight to the coordinates. A burned down pit lay before her, and she found a man in a black suit hovering over it. He turned, and asked the girl, "how are you able to defeat the heartless?" She laughed, and stated, "Because I am a keyblade wielder. Get over yourself." She walked past him, but was stopped by a strange force. It seemed to surround her neck, but she was not wavered. It didn't choke her, and in that moment, he collapsed, unconscious. Her snake had knocked the large man out. She walked down to the pit, and found the right door. The keyhole was locked, and she said goodbye. She then used a dark portal, and went home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting of Destiny

Marissa made it very clear to her dad, that before she had some dinner, she would take a shower. The desert sand, mixed with the murk of the forest, made her clothes stink, and that made her stink. After a long shower, she changed clothes, and went out to the kitchen, where her dad waited to eat with her. They talked about her latest mission, and how it was strange they were three connected planets. He explained what his father told him, and said, "A world may be a collection of them, if the worlds are connected as a universe. It could be very wide, but brought together very easily with the power of light." She nodded, and smiled. Just then, a figure burst through the door, knocking it to the ground.

(Alex, put your characters POV here, starting with Meanwhile she is taking a shower or something of that nature)

Stepping out of his shadow portal Terrakai looked down, noticing that in the place ground usually goes there was an ocean instead. Falling into it Terrakai started fuming inside. Closing his eyes to evade the pain of the water in them he began to sink. As he sank Terrakai reopened his eyes, adjusting to the water finally. After sinking low enough he saw a creature that look almost like an octopus. Terrakai, astonished, began to feel bloodlust. SL was hungry and Terrakai knew it. Throwing Forgotten Memories at the creature he realized he made a dire mistake. The creature he just aggravated was a Heartless. As the creature began to swim toward Terrakai, he realized something else, he had no idea how to swim. As Terrakai began to curse out SL the Heartless grabbed him. Finishing the grab the Heartless began bashing Terrakai against a rock. As he began to get crushed Terrakai realized something else, he couldn't breath. Inhaling salt water, Terrakai thought to himself, "Great, I'm going to die. I always thought I would die taking down a keybearer, not fighting dark sushi." Realizing he was screwed Terrakai desummoned Shadow Legion and Forgotten Memories. getting rid of the keys, Terrakai began to feel like a kid. Dismissing the feeling he tried to focus on the problem at hand. "Find mom- No I need to escape this- Bathtub- Ugh The ocean I have to escape this octopus. Then I'll find the -playhou- Keyhole and -Seal- it. SL also needs-Love- No Hearts what is wrong with me?" Right before blacking out Terrakai noticed his hair floating in the water looked black, but ignored it to focus on battling the odd persona of a child that seemed to be rising.

Terrakai's vision went black he tried to focus. He knew there was a child in his heart he just needed to remove it. As he looked ahead at the darkness a creature slipped out,from behind Terrakai, through Terrakai's heart and into his body. As this creature did so Terrakai, who saw what was ahead of him and not behind, noticing a light begin to brighten. Walking toward the light Terrakai drew his keys, noting that they looked like katanas when seen in his heart. As he passed through the light Terrakai watch the whole area change. It turned into a child's room, full of toys and brightness. The child, who appeared to be 7, looked at Terrakai. Looking at Terrakai, the boy opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Then realizing his mistake the boy began to think and Terrakai heard it. "Hey you're back! Let's play." Terrakai in reply began to speak but noticed he seemed to have the same problem the boy had with his voice. So Terrakai instead tried to think. "Get out of my heart you child." He said to the boy as the boy ran past him and slammed the door. "Don't leave the door open you'll let the darkness in." Terrakai, who couldn't care less about the darkness getting in, pulled the door open and held it. "Who are you?" He asked the kid. All the kid did was laugh as his room was being destroyed by the darkness, his toys turning into weapons and his room losing it's light. As the darkness grew so did the boy and he actually started to talk. "I'm you- well at least your light. Keeping the door opens does nothing but make you have to face have to face yourself sooner. So close the door and leave that on the outside." The boy said, referencing to the black and crimson katana that was SL. By this point the boy was looking more like Terrakai every second. The real Terrakai, taking the hint, tossed SL out the door and shut it and, as he did the room turned back. As it the so the boy, who looked almost like a reflection, turned back into the 7 year old he was originally. "YAY!" he proclaimed in excitement, "Now we can play together!" So Terrakai sat down and started to play. After what seemed like a couple hours of play the boy stood up and began weeping. The alarmed Terrakai stood up as well and asked the boy, "What's wrong?" In reply the boy continued to weep and in between tears he said, "You have to go now Onee-Chan." Terrakai, who still didn't understand why the boy started calling him big brother, understood that he was waking up and, with a hug he left the boy.

When Terrakai's eyes opened, he began to sputter a combination of blood and ocean water. After he finished Terrakai drew his keyblades. Drawing the keys, the childishness that Terrakai had just spent a couple hours with seemed to fade. Standing up he pointed at a home on the island he landed on. "The keyhole is over there." Terrakai said walking over. Noting the sign in the ground, he gave a laugh. "Looks like my time on the Destiny Islands will be over before I know it!" As he reached the house, Terrakai did the best thing he knew, he kicked the door down.

"WHAT THE HELL! WE JUST GOT THAT FIXED!" Marissa screamed at the figure, and the light from outside leveled out. She saw a boy, about 16, with strange black marks, silver eyes, and red hair. Taken aback by the strange person, a dark feeling within her rose up. It stopped, but only because of the barrier separating her from her darkness. The curse was rising faster than they expected, but it would be something Marissa wouldn't worry about now. He stepped in, and she kicked the boy out to the water, because her house was right on the beach. He got up, and her dad came up behind Marissa. "That was unnecessary. At the same time, he screwed up by kicking down our door... You know what? I'll go get a new one this time. It's obvious our door is just gonna keep getting knocked down." With a nod, she gripped the boys collar and scarf, holding him up. "What the hell were you thinking? Who are you, and what do you want?" Looking into Marissa's eyes, Terrakai began to talk, "The name's Terrakai. I'm here for the keyhole. Now show it to me." As he said the last sentence, Terrakai swung SL at the girl. "There's your blood." He thought to the key. She leapt back, keyblade forming in her hand. "If you want to fight, go ahead, but I already sealed it. Also, you owe me money for that door you broke down." Her dad called her inside, and said, "The best way he can repay the damage is if he goes with you. I'm done with you being alone on your missions." She complained, "But I'm not alone! I have Tumeric!" Her dad shook his head, and replied, "Your boa doesn't count. I don't care if he is an animal, but he doesn't count. You need a person to go with you on these missions." She stared at the strange boy, Terrakai, eyes narrowed. "COME OVER HERE NOW, AND LOSE THE KEYBLADE OR THERE WILL BE A PROBLEM!" Terrakai turns to walk away, and impales SL into the ground. Tumeric, the boa, tripped Terrakai as he started to walk, and he fell face first into the sand. He got up, and felt his stomach begin to rumble. "Hey, you know what? I'll come with you, but only if you have food!" Marissa laughed, and so did her dad. Inviting him in, because they might as well, they gave him some pizza from a couple nights ago. The cold pizza was gone in seconds, Terrakai being incredibly happy he had food. He then looked out the window, and realized that SL needed to be desummoned. A dark flash appeared, then his key was gone. After eating, Marissa showed Terrakai the keyhole, and told him again that she sealed it awhile ago. Marissa thought back, and remembered what had happened at the beginning of her adventure;

_"Come on Marissa!" Amy yelled as they ran to the Secret Place. Thomas ran behind her, hand curled with Amy's. Stopping in front of the door, they all smiled at each other. Summoning all three of their keyblades, they sealed the glowing keyhole, smiling and hugging each other afterwards. It was a happy time._

Meanwhile, Terrakai was making sure that she was still alive, looking at her face from underneath because she had her head bowed. All of a sudden, she snapped out of it, scaring the crap out of Terrakai. He stumbled and rolled backward into a faded picture of Kairi and Sora sharing a papou fruit. Caring nothing of the people, Terrakai asks, "How did they get that fruit?" She chuckles, and explains the papou fruit to him. After dragging him away so he wouldn't try to find one, they decided to head off. "Bye daddy!" Marissa called. He smiled, and Terrakai looked to Marissa and asked, "So, are there other keybearers other than you?" And she grunted and replied, "There was four of us, but the only one, who stays on the opposite side of the island, and myself remain." In unison the two opened shadow portals jumped in.


	5. Chapter 4a

Chapter 4a: The Hunter

As the Shadow Portals opened to the next world Terrakai saw how different their portals worked. As Marissa walked into the world, he walked out onto a tree branch, one that quickly snapped causing him to plummet to the ground. As he landed next to Marissa, he rubbed his head and asked her, "How did you walk out on solid ground?" She laughed, replying, "Aren't you going to ask how I can open shadow portals?" "Not at all. I've learned not to question weirdoes." With that she slapped him. "I'm not a weirdo, I'm cursed. Get it right." Rubbing his face Terrakai looked at a tree and said, "Ouch. That was a bit excessive... I'm going to climb this tree and try to get an idea on where we are." As he began to climb his muttered to himself, "Being cursed doesn't make you any less of a weirdo." Then quickly lunged up the tree. While he climbed, Marissa got a bearing for her surroundings. Surrounded by pine trees, and next to a rocky cliff, the ocean seemed to be rolling at the bottom of the cliff. Mountains climbed high above the center of what was, she guessed, a northern island. She felt like she was being watched, from the shadows of the forest nearby. Looking up at Terrakai, she saw him finally up the tree. That of course was when he seemed to let go. Falling straight down he landed with another thud and a light flashed on his chest. Looking at Marissa he was able to get out two words before passing out. He simply stated "Dragons, Heartless." and then he was out. Of course he didn't appear to be in pain and looked almost as if he was trying to act asleep. She looked up as some heartless descended from the treetops. Pulling out her Key, Venom's Kiss, they surrounded her. From the shadows, arrows were launched and went through the Heartless, before she could do anything. They fell, and disappeared as they did when she hit them. She looked for the source, and saw a hooded figure. This mystery individual muttered something about the creatures never leaving food and removed his hood. The boy underneath the hood had brown hair and sky blue eyes. Glancing at Marissa he began to smile and grimaced as he saw Terrakai, who had already begun to stir. Looking toward Marissa the boy said, "You've got some bad company, is he keeping you hostage?" Marissa laughed and said, "Nah my dad made him come with me because he owes me money for a broken door. I'm Marissa. Name?" Casually he looked to Terrakai again and said "You can call me Chase." Then as Terrakai began to rise, Chase made a weapon appear in his hands. Notching what appeared to be an key like arrow into a bow that looked like a kingdom key missing half of the hand guard and with two curved keys on each end, he quickly glanced back to Marissa. "Keep him down or I will." Chase told her. She walked over to Terrakai and kicked his head. "He should go back to being unconscious now. Let's talk. I'm not too trusting of him yet either." "Well how about you start by explaining who you are." She sat on a fallen log, "I don't trust you yet, so I'm not going to tell you everything. First, I'm not from here." Cutting off Marissa, Chase commented with "Nobodies from here. I just wound up here, probably the same way you did." She replied, "Nah, you didn't, trust me. I'm from Destiny Islands. I was traveling with two friends, until some unfortunate events occurred, and then I started traveling on my own closing the world's hearts. So now I'm here, because I was traveling and this idiot decided to break down my door so he owes me. You could say... I've been cursed from birth with bad luck and something else. What about you?"

"That's a long story but before I get into the details, I need to know a few more things. First of all you said you were from Destiny Islands?"

"Yea. I live there."

"Well then you think you can be my ride home?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Islands are my home too."

"Wait are you that Chase that disappeared when I was younger? I heard some parents were very worried... At the time I mean. I was like 3 or something and they were still searching"

"That would be me. So you should a little about me then but that information is outdated. I have a lot more to tell you but first..." Finishing his sentence, Chase drew another arrow from his quiver. This time instead of pointing at Terrakai who had begun to rise again, he aimed straight at Marissa and fired. When the arrow hit Marissa, instead of injuring her, she was pushed back and the same light that was on Terrakai's chest appeared on her. When it faded Chase began to bow in front of her. Terrakai spotted this and summoned his own weapons, prepared to fight anyone who tried to knock him out. Looking around Terrakai began to fully see what Chase had done. For a few brief moments if he focused hard enough, he could a bright light wrapping around Marissa and if he looked down he saw pure darkness surrounding his person. She was still blinded a bit, but when it dimmed, she saw Chase bowing and Terrakai with a dark aura around him. She looked down, and saw that she had a glowing light aura, but what they couldn't probably see is a thin layer of darkness around her, probably because of her curse. "Why are you bowing, and why did you shoot me? CHASE ANSWER ME NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU." She pulled out her key, ready to strike if he gave a poor answer, or no answer at all. Chase, with his eyes still shining with awe, stood and turned. "Follow me if you wanna live. There are ten different dragon-like creatures coming to subdue us and those weapons are like beacons for them. I'll explain about why I bowed later." Then Terrakai, deciding to act, lunged up a tree to appear as if he left and Marissa immediately states, "Terrakai get down here and follow me." "Fine" he says glad that he wasn't going to be hit. As soon as Chase noticed that Marissa was following him, he slowly sped up. Looping left and right by the time they reached the location Marissa and Terrakai were incredibly dizzy and exhausted, because of all the running and looping around. It reminded Marissa of a memory:

_*There was some rain pounding through the forest they were lost in. What did the people call it? The Lost Woods? Marissa and her friends kept close, and defeated Heartless, while listening for a song- A song by a girl named Saria. At the end of the path was supposed to be a temple, which had the Keyhole. The area was dark and cold and the rain helped the whole feeling. They felt as if they were being watched. Then, they found themselves in a clearing, and it was an easy road from there.* _

Most of the area looked quite the same. "How is this any different from the other area?" Terrakai asked, immediately regretting doing so as Marissa smacked him. "Shut up, we are following him. No ifs, ands, or buts. Got it?"

"Whatever I don't see what this has achieved the heartless are now flying to reach us and there are dragons all around the island. Now we're screwed in another location."

"Actually this is the safest place we could possibly be." Chase said interrupting the argument. Walking toward a clearing in the forest, Chase began kicking twigs around. "What are you doing?" Terrakai asked Chase, who was completely ignoring him.

After kicking multiple piles of twigs at Terrakai Chase finally found what he was looking for. Calling Marissa to look at a pure white heart shape in the center of the clearing, Chase notched another key arrow. She slapped him before he could fire. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you fire at ME?" She didn't really care about the white heart, but the fact that he shot at her.

"Just watch." Chase said drawing another arrow and firing it at the heart. As he did it began to expand and transform into a giant heartless symbol. Then in a flash of light the area had changed. In the center of the clearing was a giant fire pit, behind that was a large log cabin, and in the night sky above rested Kingdom Hearts. "What in the Holy Hell is this place?" Marissa asked, stunned.

"This is my home an area given to me by that." Chase replied pointing toward Kingdom Hearts.

"Yea that makes sense" and she whispers to Terrakai, "I think this guy is crazier than you."

"Well he is from Destiny Island apparently everyone there is insane... or _cursed._" He whispered back clearing picking on Marissa.

She then slapped him in return and as she did Chase summoned his bow and pointed it at Terrakai once more. "If he is doing something wrong... I'll take him out."

"No need he is just being an idiot." Marissa said with a laugh

"Hey I'm a fool not an idiot. Get it straight." Terrakai replied as Chase motioned them to the fire pit. Marissa said, as they sat, "Don't correct me. If you do that again I will slap you."

"You'll do that anyway." Terrakai stated.

"Maybe I'll have Turmeric squeeze you to death and eat you," She replied mockingly.

"Okay just stop you two. There will be no snakes squeezing the life out of anyone." Chase said as Turmeric began to wrap around his feet, "Now since Turmeric is here with me gather round and I'll tell you a story."


	6. Chapter 5a

Chapter 5a: Chase's Story

"My story starts on Destiny Islands, the home me and Marissa share. It was Christmas day and I was heading to the children's island. At 5 years old I was allowed to come with the kids but I couldn't bring anything with me. So while the others were playing around and sailing the boat to the island, I just sat excited. That was until the boat got hit by a wave and I fell out of the boat. With all of the kids happy and working none had noticed that I fell so I just sank. I couldn't swim yet and quickly I had passed out. When I awoke I was here on this island. At first I just explored, excited and completely unaware that I wouldn't make it home for a long time. That day I found nothing but instead I managed to get lost. Then as night hit I found that mark... and the dragons. As they all flew above I spent the entire night terrified of dying. Every day after that I learned more and more. Ten years later, I had become a master archer and survivalist. Every day I talked to my reflection to ensure I could still speak until one more night had passed." Chase told Marissa and Terrakai, "On that night-"

"I'm enjoying all of this night talk." Terrakai interrupted, only to be silenced by Marissa smacking him with Venom's Kiss.

"As I was saying... On that night, over 3 years ago, a beacon lit the center of the island and I choose to investigate it. I thought the beacon was people who had washed up on the island like I did... but I couldn't have been more wrong"

"Just get to the point!" Marissa said. She hated back-story stuff. She hated listening to stories. She just wanted to know the whole point. She had enough of that crap in her life.

"Sit and listen before you get know how it feels to have Turmeric wrapped you." Chase stated as Turmeric flicked his tail in approvement.

"I'd like to see that." Terrakai said laughing

"He's tried it before. It didn't work on me." Marissa replied, laughing a bit. Turmeric started to wrap her leg, and she simply let it happen. "He does this all the time. He likes to be wrapped."

"Then I'll just have him subdue you." Chase said pointing in Terrakai's direction but not directly at him.

"Whatever, that boy can't hurt anyone. Go on." Marissa was starting to get really bored, and would probably start daydreaming soon, but her daydreams were never pleasant.

In response to Marissa's comment Terrakai summoned Shadow Legion and with and, wicked looking grin threw it out into the distance, injuring an animal in the forest. "Looks like it's injured to me." Immediately Chase reacted by shooting Terrakai and lecturing him about injuring animals without reason then sat back down. "By the way Marissa, I wouldn't let _him_ injure you I meant the dragon." Chase said pointing to a big bulky dragon with tiny wings. Calling Turmeric back to his side Chase returned to his story "Now let's continue-"

"Wait... Why do you keep calling over MY snake?" Marissa wanted to KNOW. No one EVER took her snakes without permission.

"Ugh... I've tamed him. He'll follow my commands till I release him so you can't use him as a weapon. Now as I was saying... Wait no more interruptions right?"

"Actually can we eat?" Terrakai asked, his hunger getting the best of him. Marissa sighed, and pulled some ramen out of her bag. "Here can we just get this cooked for him really quick?"

"Uuuuuuuum... I kinda have nothing to cook it with only thing I've needed to cook is meat sooooo yah." Chase stated kind of embarrassed.

"Oh wait I have this..." She pulled a small pot out of her bag, and asked, "Where is some water?"

Before Chase had a chance to answer, Terrakai looked at Marissa in awe and began to ask things like "You have food in there? How is it in enclosed in that plastic thingy?" and "Why did I not hear about food in that bag?" Meanwhile Chase filled the pot with water from a container made from leather.

"It's always been there. This is Ramen, and yes it comes in small packages at the supermarket. My dad buys a lot of these. They are great for travelling, so I keep a few with me. And I didn't tell you because you would have eaten ALL OF IT." She was deeply annoyed with both of these boys. One for stealing her snake, the other for being quite dopey.

"You're right I would." Terrakai said eyes still shining with awe and as Marissa put the pot over the fire, Chase propped it on a stove-top like mesh and continued his story. "So that beacon of light... I thought it was from a traveler but it was actually that symbol from earlier. As I walked toward it I discovered that there was no person but instead the light was shining from the symbol itself. So I did what any 15 year old would do. I shot it with my bow."

"I wouldn't do that." Terrakai interrupted, while trying eat his ramen with his hands.

Ignoring him Chase continued, "As the arrow hit the symbol, suddenly the symbol grew and changed exactly as you saw it did. As I regained my sight I discovered I was standing on a platform of light and directly in front of me was that." Chase said pointing at Kingdom Hearts, "As I looked at it, the moon began to speak to me-"

"Wait you expect me to believe that Kingdom Hearts spoke to you?" Terrakai said drawing both his keys in disgust.

"Just listen to me for freaks sake! It started speaking with the most heavenly voice I've ever heard. It gave me the choice between the sword, the wand and the shield just like you guys with your keyblades. I chose my bow it made me fight this horrifying creature. I won and it told me this. 'For your victory I grant you power. But that power comes with a price. You will use your power to find the one with the pure aura of light and protect her. Just as there are-'"

"If you think that I'm this person you are sadly mistaken. Just so you know." Marissa said, wanting to tell him straight off that she was NOT pure. No way. _Goddamn I'm surrounded by crazy people _she thought.

"Well even if that's not you, you're still the purest person I've seen and you have purity attached to you. Besides you're my way off this island. Now as I was saying... 'Just as there are 7 princesses of light and there were 7 keybearers, you shall be the first guardian. Now take your power and wait for your time to come.' and from there I was here with the Keybow, quiver, and arrows. Any questions?"

"Just one. How do I eat this?" Terrakai asked trying to use his scarf as a spoon.

"Just one- A Keybow? Does it work the same as a Keyblade except in a bow form?" Marissa asked.

"I guess so it's broken into three pieces, the bow, quiver and the arrows. May I see your blade to compare?" Chase asked setting his bow and the wares on the ground. Marissa shook her head no, replying, "I still don't really trust either of you, and the fact you took my snake makes feel even more distrusting."

"Okay I see a couple problems in your argument. One, I bet you can call the weapon back at anytime just like I can with the bow. Two, Turmeric is free to go and three, how can I compare how the weapons function without being able to see them?"

"Doesn't mean I trust you anymore. That's my main problem- I don't trust either of you." Marissa got up and stretched. "And I don't have a normal Kingdom Key. My Key is locked in a snake form for a reason."

Okay well then how about you, Shadow Boy?" Chase asked Terrakai who had given up on eating the ramen and instead pulled out a paopu fruit he snuck from Destiny Islands. Marissa promptly took it out of his hands and threw it into the woods.

"Yah I got another Keyblade from my second awaking you can use. My favorite two keys are a bit broken but this should do you well. By the way, not cool Marissa I will get one of those." Terrakai said as he summoned his Kingdom Key and passed it to Chase, who laid it out alongside the bow. "Looking at these weapons I can see the similarities. Both Keys have a keychain on them. Mine is located on the quiver and yours is on the handle. On both there is a key mine is on the arrows and the both ends of the bow. The handles are also similar they may have the same functions but I've never seen what the Blades do. So essentially they seem the same. Only difference is that mine has distance."


End file.
